Barney's Happy Valentine's Day (2011 Version) - About the Book (battybarney2014's version)
Here's the review: Happy Valentine's Day! In the school, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff are making valentines to Barney's friends. Barney and his dino friends mail them in the mailbox. Barney delivers valentines to BJ, Riff and Baby Bop. They'll give valentines to his special friends, such as Professor Tinkerputt, who is a toy inventor at his toy factory, Mr. Tenagain, who counts ten lasting lollipops, Old King Cole, is a merry old soul was he, Mother Goose and her nursery rhyme friends, Stella the Storyteller, making her grand entrance from around the world who also tells stories, Mr. Boyd, who is doing his job, Miss Kepler, a science teacher from school, Mr. Peekaboo and Mrs. Peekaboo (they're in A Day in the Park with Barney at Universal Studios Florida), who lived in a big funny house and with a parrot named Bartholomew, the Winkster, who likes to laugh and play jokes, Dr. TickTock, who has lots of clocks, the Queen of Hearts, who's a queen in a Valentine Castle, Miss Pennypacker, a neighbor, Pop Wheely, who works at his wheel factory, Miss Jo, who is a person in the park, Riders in the Sky (Woody Paul, Too Slim and Ranger Doug), who were cowboy musicians in the western, Farmer Dooley and Mrs. Dooley, who lived in a farm with lots of animals, Mr. Knickerbocker, who is a fellow with a silly name that wears stilts and likes to Boppity-Bop, Mr. Guard, who is awake because he's not sleeping, the King, who is played by Derrick J. Graves and lives at the top of the castle, Twynkle the Elf, who is guarding the bridge to the castle, Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette lived nearby and of course, Booker T. Bookworm, who works at the library. It's time for Barney's special Valentine's Day surprise, as Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Professor Tinkerputt, Mr. Tenagain, Old King Cole, Mother Goose, Stella the Storyteller, Mr. Boyd, Miss Kepler, Mr. Peekaboo, Mrs. Peekaboo, The Winkster, Dr. TickTock, The Queen of Hearts, Miss Pennypacker, Pop Wheely, Miss Jo, Riders in the Sky, Farmer Dooley, Mrs. Dooley, Mr. Knickerbocker, The King, Twynkle the Elf, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kette and Booker T. Bookworm give Barney a hug and said, "Happy Valentine's Day, Barney!" That was a nice surprise! This is the best Valentine's Day ever for Barney, BJ, Riff, Baby Bop and all their special friends. I love you! Barney's Happy Valentine's Day, the book is released in stores in 2011. You'll love to get the newer version of the book Barney's Happy Valentine's Day, everybody checks out the home video Be My Valentine, Love Barney, the Season 11 half episodes "Valentine's Day" and "Love" and the song "Love is a Reason for Valentine's Day". It has the characters from the book, including Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Riff and special appearances by the characters from the popular TV show, such as Professor Tinkerputt, Mr. Tenagain, Old King Cole, Mother Goose, Stella the Storyteller, Mr. Boyd, Miss Kepler, Mr. Peekaboo, Mrs. Peekaboo, The Winkster, Dr. TickTock, The Queen of Hearts, Miss Pennypacker, Pop Wheely, Miss Jo, Riders in the Sky (Woody Paul, Too Slim and Ranger Doug), Farmer Dooley, Mrs. Dooley, Mr. Knickerbocker, The Guard, The King, Twynkle the Elf, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kette and Booker T. Bookworm. This book has 25 valentines. Thanks you for watching the review of the Barney's Happy Valentine's Day 2011 book!